The Mirror
by No One Reads Bad Fanfics
Summary: You better step away from the mirror long enough to check the damage that will always be right behind you' Implied Troypay, Troyella, Rypay, Choy, and Chadpay. SharpayCentric.


17. **Title: **The Mirror

**Movie/Show:** High School Musical

**Plot:** Set at the end of HSM2 as Sharpay reflects on her relationship with Troy, her brother, Chad, and the gang.

**Summary:** "You better step away from the mirror long enough to check the damage that will always be right behind you" SharpayCentric

**Summary (Extended):** -

**Couple(s):** Implied Troypay, Troyella, Rypay, Choy, and Chadpay

**Rating:** T for language and other things

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

-

I laugh, I scheme, I plan, I dream, I spy, I stare, I cry, I glare, but all I end up with is what? What do I really end up with? The chance to sit on my ass and cry myself to sleep at night? Yeah, that's definitely worth it. That's definitely worth sabotaging every chance you'd had for friendship, for starving yourself to the point where you can't even faint because it takes too much energy, for pretending like everything is fine while you're crumbling inside. Yeah, definitely worth it.

I sit back inside my dressing room, once again. This time, no tears, there's no point, there's nothing to cry about, what's done is done. They've left me. Everyone has. I can't blame them, though, I've been a complete and utter bitch this summer, I know I have, I'm fine with it, but it still hurts to be treated like this, to be ignored, to be isolated, to be flat-out without-a-doubt hated. Maybe this is what I've made everyone feel like when I turn my back on them and have them shunned by the entire school, or when I glare them down to the point where they're too scared to breathe, or when I just stomp all over their hopes and dreams ignoring them since they're not important enough. But who really is important enough? Troy? He's nothing, at least, that's what I'm telling myself. For the longest time, all I've ever wanted was for Troy to love me. Ever since we first met.

_It was party time. My parents were throwing their usual Christmas bash and at the age of seven, they were finally going to let me come downstairs to the party. I went crazy to say the least. I ran through everything and consumed more Apple Cider than most stores sold. It must have been eleven before I stopped running around, but that could have something to do with the fact that I had crashed into someone. That someone was none other than Troy Bolton._

_"Get off me" Troy said pushing me over, I groaned as I hit the ground and got up dusting myself off_

_"That was pretty rude" I said_

_"Well, so is running into someone" Troy said_

_"You're such a jerk, Troy Bolton" I said_

_"How do you know my name?" Troy asked_

_"Maybe because it's on your shirt, you idiot" I said_

_"Hey, I'm no idiot" Troy said_

_"Yes, you are" I said_

_"Am not" _

_"Are to"_

_"Am not"_

_"Are to"_

_"Am not"_

_"Oh, will you two just kiss already!" Troy's older brother, Eithan said_

_"What?" we said confused_

_"Kiss? Did you not notice where you are" Eithan said, I looked up and it so figured we had crashed right under one of the billions of mistletoe around the house. I could tell that Troy wasn't going to do anything and it was a tradition so, when he turned to walk away, I grabbed his arm and kissed him. Not like one of those little cheek kisses, oh no, I kissed him full-on and he just seemed shocked. I pulled back and just stared at him, he looked back and touched his lips lightly. Just when I thought I saw a smile tugging at his lips, Eithan spoke again._

_"Aww, Troy has a girlfriend" Eithan said_

_"Yeah, right, she's just some dumb girl who kissed me, not my fault she thinks she's so cool or something" Troy said_

_"It's mistletoe, you're supposed to kiss" I said_

_"You didn't have to do it, and you shouldn't have, I didn't want to kiss you" Troy said_

_"Well, neither did I, you big jerk" I said storming off, I wiped at my lips furiously feeling completely humiliated, I just wasted my first kiss on that jerk. Now, at that moment, I seriously thought Troy Bolton was the most obnoxious thing on the earth, but I couldn't really say I didn't want to get to know him, it was like, I was hooked and I was hooked on good_

Falling in love with Troy Bolton, definitely wasn't that hard to do. I kissed him when we were seven and over the years, I watched him grow and grow, I watched his hair change and his muscles rip and his voice deepen and countless girls get the chance with him that I never got. Sure, I may seem pathetic, chasing after someone who obviously couldn't care less about me, but I can't help it, I just can't. I can't even stop thinking about him, but I guess a better comment would be that I won't stop thinking about him. But it's too hard seeing as pretty much my entire life so far has revolved around him. Everything I've ever done I've done for Troy.

I aced classes for Troy, I got the lead in every musical, for Troy, I made myself the shining image of perfection, for Troy, I did everything for Troy and yet, nothing. I was heartbroken when returning for the new semester I found that Troy was interested in Gabriella. I wasn't surprised because she was beautiful, she was smart and she was really nice, they deserved each other, but it still stung like a bee sting in the eye. What stung wasn't that Troy had chosen her, oh no, it was what I had done for his attention. In my eyes, I still deserve him more than anyone and especially Gabriella.

I mean, she hadn't known him as long as I did, she hadn't practically killed herself to get his attention, she hadn't done half the things I had done for him and yet she was all he could think about. She was who he dreamed of every night, she was who made him sing in the shower, she was who put the smile on his face, she was the one who convinced him to sing, she was the one who got his love and she was the one who he'd probably grow old with while I cry over losing him to my brother. That is if Ryan ever forgives me for how I've treated him.

A door behind me opens and I look in the mirror to see the person I least expected leaning against the doorway. Before I can get out my sarcastic remark or wipe my face, he's speaking to me.

"Wow, Evans, you've managed to actually worry us," he says and I note how his tone seems very sarcastic, "so, are we finally realizing the world doesn't revolve around us?"

"I never thought the world revolved around me" I say and I'm telling the truth, I thought the world revolved around Troy, because, well, my world did.

"Oh, that's bull, you act like everything is about you" he says and I turn to look at him for a second, I had to, he seemed too… calm

"It's called acting" I say and I see him roll his eyes as he sits down on the couch. I watch him a second longer and by his look, I can tell he wants me to sit next to him. I look back at my reflection in the mirror before rising and walking to the couch. He looks at me and he smirks. I know what's coming next. His remark is going to be stupid and shallow and cocky because that's just who he is around me these days… I blame the shoes. Those damn Italian shoes that he received from some random person at the club.

"Can't resist me, huh, Evans?" he asks and I have to stop myself from rolling my eyes, it's kind of hard though actually

"Of course, I can't resist you and Gabriella is marrying the fresh fish prince Humuhumunukunukua'pua outside Mt. Fufu" I say sarcastically, he doesn't seem to note the sarcasm, either that or he just ignores it

"Really? Then I guess her name is Tiki, better that than Tin-tin, or Minnie, or that Montez girl, or-" he seems to have a list of names and as he goes through I just feel the urge to slap him grow and grow and grow until finally I just slap his arm with as much force as I can muster. It shut him up, that's for sure, only he didn't seem amused.

"Um, sorry" I say and shock flashes through his eyes momentarily

"Did you just apologize?" he asks and I can definitely tell he's completely off as he says that

"I can be nice" I say feeling kind of insulted, scratch that, feeling very insulted

"I know, I just didn't expect it, that's all" he says and we both grow silent, not sure why he's not talking but I'm definitely just out of ideas.

"So… like the shoes, they're Italian" he says and I give him a strange look before retorting about his stupid shoes

"Yeah, they bring out your eyes" I say, "So, what do you think of _Hairspray_?" I ask out of nowhere

"It's a complete waste of money, I mean, if I wanted to see weird dancing, everyone singing, terrible parenting, fat chicks, and poor integration attempts, I could go see my uncle Lou in New York" he says

"I think the musical was great" I say

"Oh, you would," he says and I can tell there's more, "the songs are so cheesy, I mean _Without Love_, wow, without love life is like the season's with no summer, that's definitely a great message, don't they know that more than fifty percent of people in our world go through life without love, does that mean we're about to lose summer from our seasons? Does that mean drummers will leave their bands? I guess, we won't follow beats, or get invited to prom, simply because we're without love… glad to know the writer was gay" he says

"Okay, that was harsh" I say

"Oh, come on, no straight person could write something like that, definitely the songs, and the gayest song in the world is definitely _I Can Hear the Bells_" my gasp is no where near suffocated, I so love that song

"You know, for someone who can't stand it, you definitely know the songs" he's trapped, he knows it so he doesn't even deny it

"Fine, I saw it and didn't find it complete shit, congratulations, but this is beyond that shit-fest we call a musical, this is about you" his transformation from sarcastic idiot to somewhat caring was kind of shocking and caused this weird-ish feeling but not one I hadn't felt before although last time I felt this feeling I was being kissed by another basketball star

"What about me?" the stupid card, ah, I love using that card sometimes

"About your fucking break down, Sharpay, you just completely lost yourself, your passion, your confidence, your… you-ness and I just want to know what's up" his semi-twisted way of caring makes me think as it seems the only thing to go through my head was the fact that he had said I instead of we or they.

"I? As in singular? As in _you_ wanted to check on _me_… willingly?" I definitely must sound insane but I have to say I trapped him again as his eyes grow wide

"No way, Evans, I wouldn't check on you willingly if someone paid me"

"If someone paid you it wouldn't be willingly, you would have been paid"

"Shut up" his attempt to shut me up is even sadder than Ryan's attempt at rapping when we were ten… bad memories

"You wanted to check on me, why?" I ask and I'm both scared and anxious to hear his answer, which is pretty dumb because after everything that's happened this summer he doesn't really try to speak to me too much

"I didn't want to check on you" he says and I let out a giant sneeze on him

"Sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit" I say

"Fine, we were all trying to figure where you were and everyone split up. Troyella went towards the golf course, no doubt to make out, and like everyone else just ran around in circles like a chicken without a head, well, your brother went to get some pie bringing Martha with him, but that's besides my point"

"What is your point?"

"That you need help"

"I don't need anything, or anyone"

"Ah, so, you crying and talking to a mirror is normal?" he asks and I swear I feel my cheeks getting warmer

"It was nothing" I say stressing nothing but I know it's pointless, he doesn't seem like the type to give up

"Will you just cut the strong girl act? We all know you're crumbling beneath that Ice Queen exterior" he says

"I'm not crumbling… and who's we?" I ask

"Well, more of me and Ryan" he says

"Oh, it so figures you've been talking to that traitor"

"Traitor? Sharpay, he was trying to save you from yourself"

"Oh, now who sounds cheesy," I snap before letting out a giant sigh, I know it's coming, I can feel it the word vomit, "Gabriella was right" I say before I can stop myself, his look of confusion says it all and I continue, "a while back, I was with the girls and Gabriella walked over. We started talking and she mentioned that I needed to step back from the mirror and check the damage that will always be right behind me. I've been thinking. And she was right. When I was younger, I could look into the mirror in my little pink princess room and when I turned, I'd have Ryan or my mom or maybe even you or Troy standing there smiling behind me waiting for me to finish, these days, I look into the mirror and when I turn what do I see? Fake friends who like me for what I give them and nothing else. I have nothing and it's all my fault", his look as I finish resembles a fish out of water and I'm sure if I wasn't in the middle of yet another mental breakdown I'd be laughing my ass off

"You, um, you have something" he says but I know that's all he has because even he can't think of something I have that wasn't bought, bribed, or stolen

"What do I have? Huh? The talent? No, that was overshadowed by Montez. The guy? Montez took that, too. My brother? He left me for your gang. Heck, my own dog doesn't give a damn about me. What do I have? In the words of Link Larkin, Lancelot had Guinevere, Mrs. Claus had old St. Nick, Romeo had Juliet, and Liz, well, she has her dick, but who do I have? Who?" I ask and if the tears running down my face mean anything, I'm sure I've passed the hysterical line. Before I can start completely babbling nonsense, I feel his smooth hands cupping my cheeks. I freeze as his thumbs slowly wipe away some of my tears. I look into his eyes and see all this emotion. They're mesmerizing. I can't help but lean in to him and I feel everything melt away as our lips meet. It's soft at first but then he pushes forward and I lean back onto the couch letting my head rest on the arm rest. His tongue slips into my mouth and I have to stop myself from moaning out. This is amazing.

Then, almost suddenly, the world comes back as I remember what I'm doing. I quickly jump back (if that's even possible with your back up against a couch and a basketball player laying on top of you) and stand from the couch. I walk back to my seat near the mirror and sit down taking slow calming breaths trying to regulate my heartbeat. My heart is definitely going too fast. From the mirror, I see him stand. He walks towards me a little but stops as if he's thinking what might happen. He turns and starts walking away and I let him. He stops at the doorway and calls out my name. Slowly, I turn my head and look at him catching his gaze.

"I do know one thing you have," he says, "you have me" he adds in smiling lightly

"Who says I want you?" I ask teasingly and he chuckles lightly

"Oh, come on, it takes two, baby" he says and with a wink and a smile, he's gone as quickly as he came. I turn back to my mirror and smile, at least there's one thing good in this place.

-

**Author's Note:** You know people, I really do apologize, I saw Hairspray the other night (again) and I went back to this oneshot I started forever ago and started writing and boom, I end up with having Hairspray-ness in this, whatever, what'd you think?


End file.
